O Acompanhante
"O Acompanhante" é um episódio da 1º Temporada. No episódio, Bob Esponja leva Pérola ao baile da escola. Personagens * Bob Esponja * Eugene H. Sirigueijo * Synopsis At the ek Drymon]] |di, Pearl runs in crying so profusely that her tears begin literally flooding the restaurant. Mr. Krabs asks her what's wrong, and she explains that her prom date has just dumped her, and the prom is tomorrow night. Mr. Krabs offers to take her instead, but she starts crying, causing an earthquake. He then suggests she take Squidward or one of the restaurant's customers to the prom, but she continues crying, which causes the earthquake to become worse. Ultimately, he chooses SpongeBob to be the one to go with her. Pearl doesn't want to be embarrassed by SpongeBob, and begs him to do his best not to. At , using a as a guide, SpongeBob dresses up and uses extremely long artificial legs to make himself look "long, tan, and handsome" for Pearl. On the night of the prom, things initially work well for SpongeBob and Pearl. However, SpongeBob's costume soon begins malfunctioning, resulting in disaster and severely embarrassing Pearl. SpongeBob, after having broken everything at the prom, runs into the ladies' restroom crying. Pearl, feeling sorry for him, attempts to console him and restore his confidence. This ultimately succeeds, and Pearl and SpongeBob join the prom dance. They begin doing a dance called "," which everyone else soon begins doing. However, this results in many injuries and mass destruction. An angry mob forms and lifts up Pearl and SpongeBob, who think this means that they are popular until the mob throws them out of the building. SpongeBob apologizes, and Pearl says even though it was a disaster, it was really fun. Pearl says goodnight to SpongeBob as she returns home, and tries to get SpongeBob's attention, but as she does so SpongeBob appears to be frozen. Mr. Krabs congratulates SpongeBob on his success at the prom, and the real SpongeBob appears to retrieve his wax dummy of himself (which was seen earlier in the episode), and carries it off, laughing. Production Music ‣''' Border Run - The Surfdusters card '''‣ The Rake Hornpipe - Robert Alexander White opening ‣''' Lonely Violin - Dick Stephen Walter crying '''‣ Vibe Link (b) - Richard Myhill do you mean?" ‣''' The Rake Hornpipe - Robert Alexander White asks who wants to take Pearl to the prom '''‣ Hawaiian Breeze - Jon Jelmer don't be late, SpongeBob." ‣''' Orchestral Climax 12 - Gregor F. Narholz am a prom expert!" '''‣ Hawaiian Cocktail - Richard Myhill Gary, I'm a prom failure." ‣''' Cha Cha Nova - Gerhard Narholz getting dressed '''‣ Hawaiian Link (a) - Richard Myhill later... ‣''' Love for Sale (a) - Peter Fallowell at the door '''‣ Baby Elephant - Dick Stephen Walter listing all the things Pearl wants to do ‣''' Chief Taravana - Kapono Beamer limo!" '''‣ Surf Buggy - The Surfdusters the prom ‣''' Romeo & Juliet Overture - Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Fiachra Trench ex-boyfriend '''‣ Border Run - The Surfdusters whack ‣''' Lonely Violin - Dick Stephen Walter cries '''‣ Kona Angel - The Surfdusters cries ◦''' Doing the Sponge - Peter Straus '''‣ Kamakani (b) - Kapono Beamer whiz, Pearl." ‣''' Dramatic Cue (h) - Ronald Hanmer "Aha!" '''‣ Kamakani (b) - Kapono Beamer ending Release * This episode is available on the , , and DVDs. Reception * As of January 27, http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline:2017%7C2017, The Internet Movie Database (IMDB) gives this episode a rating of 8.5/10 based on 323 ratings by users.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0769438/?ref_=ttep_ep1 TV.com users give this episode a 8.6/10 based on 194 votes.[]] *Patrick Star *[Star http://www.tv.com/shows/spongebob-squarepants/the-chaperone-employee-of-the-month-53087/] Trivia * At the beginning when SpongeBob makes a , the patty looks wider than usual. Also, the bottom bun looks smaller and narrower. * All the customers at Krusty Krab during the scene where Mr. Krabs offers them to be Pearl's prom date look identical (they are all s). * Pearl's "pizza topping" remark is a reference to anchovies being used as a topping for pizza. At first glance, one would think she's referring to his acne, since "pizza face" is a term for a bad case of acne. * When the people at the dance throw Pearl and SpongeBob out, rather than sounding angry, they sound more like they're cheering. This was done to deceive the audience. * This is the first episode SpongeBob dispenses a drink because he absorbs it. The second episode is "." * This is the first episode in which SpongeBob and Pearl interact with one another. * This is the first time SpongeBob has worn long pants, the second is in "," the third is in "," the fourth is in "," and the fifth is in "." * In "," SpongeBob does not how to tie his shoes, but in this episode he does. This may mean that this episode takes place after "Your Shoe's Untied." * When the music is playing, everyone struggles to dance as the prom is ruined because of Fred being injured and shouting "MY LEG." * "" song in the prom in Filipino dub was played in an instrumental version for unknown reasons. * does not appear again in an episode for 17 years until "." * In the , the episode name is "Maturalna Večer", translating to "Prom." Cultural references * The scene where Pearl tries to console a hysterical SpongeBob through the door is a reference to a similar scene from the episode, "Stale Mates." * The scene where a girl in a white dress is chased by a giant apple is a reference to the film "" (1978). Errors * When SpongeBob listens to Mr Krabs talking to Pearl in his office, the outside door is a wooden door instead of the usual metal door. * When SpongeBob asks what's wrong, there is a window on the door that goes to Mr. Krabs' office, rather than an anchor, but the anchor is back in a later shot. *﻿In one scene, when talking to , SpongeBob clearly has lighter than usual blue eyes. This error goes on until the middle of the prom. * When SpongeBob gets ready for prom he wears braces, but after that and for the rest of the episode he isn't wearing them. * In the shot, immediately after SpongeBob's legs malfunction, they are back to normal. * In the scene where SpongeBob is coming to before the prom, sounds of him struggling to walk can be heard, though his legs can clearly be seen through the window, not having moved the whole time. * One of Pearl's friends is seen on a stretcher during Doing the Sponge, but when the teenagers throw SpongeBob and Pearl out of the prom, she is one of the teens who threw them out. * During the Doing the Sponge song, another of Pearl's friends is seen sitting on the floor with her arm in a cast. When the song ends, she throws Pearl and SpongeBob out, and the cast on her arm is missing. * In some scenes, Pearl's rubber band was the same color as her hair. * In the credits, , writer of Doing the Sponge song, is credited as "Saltpeter." * On some of the DVDs like "," in the description, it says "tall dark and handsome" instead of what Pearl says "long tan and handsome." References en:The Chaperone es:La Pareja fr:Le Chaperon id:The Chaperone it:Un cavaliere speciale nl:De Chaperonne pl:Balowicz ru:Кавалер zh-tw:快樂舞會 Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1 Temporada